


【Mikazu】きみはぺット

by Jesststm



Category: Intersection
Genre: M/M, alternative universe - Kimi wa petto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesststm/pseuds/Jesststm
Summary: 钓系高材生Kaz/天然社畜Mika 斜线有意义这对过于狗姐 必须写点宠物情人au吃吃0308 Kaz退赛 破防了 这边不会坑的 还要带着Mikazu的爱继续走下去<3
Relationships: ミッチェル和馬／橋爪ミカ
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 很明显Mika和Kaz在日常中一定是使用英语交流 但我很想看Kaz故意引导Mika说日语的样子 所以本文加入了很多日语 为方便阅读 斜体为日语对话 我很喜欢日语中的语气词 因此保留了部分日语语气词 影响阅读的话非常抱歉

出了地铁站口，Mika却依然觉得自己还在抓着扶杆摇晃。

他醉得一塌糊涂。

甲乙方高层沟通失误，承担责任的却是员工。

为了赶上宣传期，在公司没日没夜加班三天。

满脸倦容地就近去女友家过夜，打开门却是一个陌生男人。

“We ain’t got no future, Mika.”她嘴里衔着烟，冷淡地开口。然后是重重拍在眼前的门。

于是他去酒吧喝了个烂醉。

歪歪扭扭地往公寓楼走着，突然脚下一软，Mika扑通摔在地上不省人事。

此时，Kazuma百无聊赖地走在路上。

一个月前父亲的话还在脑子里绕成一团乱麻。

“我送你去哈佛大学是毕业后找一份好工作，不是整天对着琴和电脑唱什么该死的流行音乐！”

寒假伊始，Kazuma不想对父亲服软，提交了gap year的申请，落地东京，却暂时不打算回家。

12月的东京气候远远温和过波士顿，整个湾区笼罩在海风月色之中。Kazuma把大衣披在肩上，不打算叫的士，加上电车停运耽搁的一段时间，他找到民宿的时候已接近午夜。

Kazuma双腿发沉，肠胃也在尖叫着抗议。

突然前面路灯下的黑影吸引了他全部注意力。

一个男人趴在那里。

他把行李甩在一边小跑过去。

“ _那个…请问你还好吗？_ ”酒气扑面而来，Kazuma趴在地上冲着那人大喊无果，又上手拍了拍他的脸，才收获一声微弱的呻吟。

Kazuma忙托着男人的上臂把他扶起来，隔着西装布料能摸出锻炼的痕迹，但这人意外地骨架非常纤细，几乎比他小了一整圈。

“ _请问你能自己走吗？_ ”Kazuma贴着Mika的耳际大声问，引得男人皱起眉头嘟囔一声。

随即费力地抬起胳膊指了指眼前的公寓楼。

看来是不能。

Kazuma叹了口气，一步一停地把Mika架到公寓门口，思考了一下先把行李放在楼道大厅里，打横抱起醉醺醺的男人。

Mika再迟钝也吓了一跳，下意识抓紧了Kazuma的卫衣前襟。

“ _那个，请问你住在哪层哪间？_ ”得到答复，Kazuma按了电梯按钮。

电梯缓慢上行。

“Please don’t go……”怀里的男人动了一动，Kazuma感觉到卫衣被他拉得更紧，Kazuma低头看他，那双雾气迷蒙的眼睛半开半阖，突然一双带着酒气的唇印上他的嘴角。

“Why can’t you just stay……”男人又在他怀里垂下了头，低声呢喃。

Kazuma愣了一下。电梯响起提示音。

在Mika口袋里摸到钥匙，开门开灯，把他甩在沙发上又下楼把行李搬上来，沙发上的人已经开始轻声打鼾了。

Kazuma无奈地叹了口气，坐在Mika旁边稍作休息，顺便环视整间屋子。

面积不大，收拾得倒整齐，不像是酗酒的人住的地方。

他又把视线凝在男人脸上，下颌瘦削，眉骨高耸，在眼窝投下的那道阴影堪堪掩住浓密的睫毛，脸颊挂着红晕。

那双软唇的触感还停留在嘴角。Kazuma心头跳了一下。

看了一眼电量见红的手机，预约的房间肯定不能退了，正好他也懒得再多跑那一段路。

“ _橋爪ミカ，_ ”Kazuma从Mika的上衣口袋翻出男人的驾驶证，低声念出男人的名字，一双桃花眼亮起来，弯腰凑到Mika的睡脸前，“ _橋爪さん，我救了你，作为回报，请让我在这里留宿吧。よろしくね（请多关照啦）。_ ”

旋即又轻轻抱起男人，向房间走去。


	2. Chapter 2

Mika是从床上弹起来的。

宿醉狠狠地踢了他的脑袋，Mika揉着前额突然意识到今天是休息日，是他失恋的第一天。

然后他想起自己最后的记忆是喝醉了倒在公寓附近。

而不应该是现在这样好好地躺在家里的床上。

全身脱到只剩一条内裤，外套衬衫和裤子扔了一地。

地上还有几件陌生的衣物。

一道晴天霹雳击中了Mika。

他手一抖摸到身侧的热物，吓得又是一跳。

“嗯……？”听到这声明显属于人类男性的呢喃，Mika整个人僵成冰块。

他知道自己是双性恋，但自高中之后他没对任何同性产生过兴趣，更别说酒后一夜情了。

“ _早上好。_ ”那人懒懒地说，然后是织物摩擦的声音，是他磨磨蹭蹭地在起床。

热源靠近了他。

“ _你没事吧？橋爪さん。昨天可是喝了不少酒呢。_ ”Kazuma贴着Mika的耳际吐出热气，吓得Mika一激灵，躲开回头看他。

眼前的人上身赤裸，头发睡得四处乱翘，睫毛纤长，说话的时候露出两颗明显的犬齿，像只小狗一样。

天啊，这人成年了没有？

Mika不说话，往后一倒躺了下去，机械地把被子蒙在头上。

我一定是还在梦里。Mika闭上眼睛。

“ _おいおい、怎么啦？_ ”Kazuma戳了戳隆起的一团，随即笑起来，“ _如果你是在误会什么的话，那不必担心，我们什么也没做。_ ”

“I promise.”Kazuma补充道。然后是一双手隔着被子摸了摸Mika的头，像是什么幼稚的保证。

“Uhhhh......Can you explain this?”Mika慢吞吞地爬起来尴尬地比划了一下两人的上身，目光不去看Kazuma。

Kazuma还是那副笑眯眯的样子，“昨天晚上我在楼下捡到你，把你放在床上之后你嚷嚷着要脱衣服，才这样的。如果我不按住你，你连内裤都吵着要脱。我本来只是来这边玩几天，昨晚出了些事情去找房子已经太晚了，只好在这里借宿一晚——顺便用了你的热水，谢谢。”

“该说谢谢的是我。”Mika答道，突然想起自己爱裸睡这个鬼习惯，心里翻了个白眼，扯着被子遮住自己的下半身尴尬地去衣柜里找睡裤。

他快速地抽出一条睡裤，回头看见Kazuma还是像只殷勤的小狗一样坐在床上盯着他，Mika怀疑自己看到一条尾巴在他身后摇来摇去。

“那个，你……，”他斟酌了一下用词，

“Kazuma，叫我Kaz就好。”Kazuma快速接话。

“Kaz。非常感谢你的帮助，所以，唔……”Mika一时想不到如何委婉地劝Kazuma离开，

“I'm gonna starve to death.”Kazuma突然说，刚才还在闪闪发光的狗狗眼突然委屈得要滴出水来。

“ _我开动了ー♪_ ”Kazuma撸了两下毛衣袖子，用筷子戳开蛋皮夹了一大坨米塞进嘴里，“ _うああああ，美味しいー_ ”

Mika站在灶台前看着Kazuma狼吞虎咽，觉得自己是被这小子灌了迷魂汤，一大早居然信了邪做什么蛋包饭。

尤其是自己还头疼得厉害，根本吃不下去东西。

只好又去冰箱里找了临期的味增汤包简单煮了锅汤。

“啊，我忘了Mika昨晚喝醉了，吃不了蛋包饭这么油腻的东西。 _ごめんね（抱歉）。_ ”

“没关系。倒是我招待不周，实在来不及煮昆布和鲣鱼片，只好先用汤包凑合了。”Mika摇摇头，把两个汤碗放下。

“反正以后还有的是机会，”Kazuma又笑出两颗虎牙，端起碗喝了一口汤，夸张地感叹，“ _うま〜_ ”

“Wait，”Mika手一僵，放下了碗，“什么叫，下次？”

“字面意义上的下次， _「次回」です。_ ”

“我以为你是来小住的。”

“但是我现在没地方去嘛。”Kazuma泪眼汪汪地把和父亲的矛盾添油加醋地解释了一番，Mika的眉头越皱越紧。

“ _绝对不行！_ ”Mika又喝了一口汤，正色道。

“Why？”

“我这里是一居室！我们两个男人怎么能住一间屋子。”

“两个男人为什么不能住一间屋子？明明一男一女才比较奇怪的，ohhhh， _难道说ー_ ”

“ _不是的！_ ”Mika红了耳朵，这个哈佛高材生真是相当能言善辩，他顿了一顿突然灵光一闪，“你想要住在这里也不是不可以，当我的宠物吧，怎么样？我让你住在这里，你什么都听我的，表现好，我就奖励你吃饭，怎么样？做不到吧。”

Mika得意地勾起嘴角，根本不会有人能接受这种奇怪的条件的。

“真的吗，那太好了！Master， _ご主人様！_ ”Kazuma眼睛一亮，像狗一样窜到他面前蹲下，双手搭在Mika膝盖上。

Mika把汤碗打翻了。

于是莫名其妙的同居生活开始了。

Mika在商社上班，虽然才入职一年，收入倒也可观，加上母亲的帮恤，支持两个人生活并没有什么问题。

第一天Mika下午7点钟回家时，一边想着策划书一边开门，被突然出现在门口的大个子年轻人吓了一跳。

“ _你回来了！_ ”Kazuma从玄关处跳出来热情地抱住他的脖子，两颗虎牙几乎闪瞎了Mika的眼睛。

自幼出生长大在夏威夷，回到日本后又在国际学校上学，除了母亲，好像从来没人对他说过这句话。Mika红了脸，一边伸手把Kazuma推开一边僵着脖子回答，

“ _た、ただいま。_ ”

晚饭后，Kazuma像只粘人的狗一样和他贴着腿挤在客厅那张小沙发上，起初Mika会像只受惊的猫跳起来，然后用抱枕去挤他的脸，推拉几次后Mika干脆默许了Kazuma这种无赖行为。

晚上睡觉的时候，Kazuma长手长脚地蜷在客厅的小沙发上，结果就是早上醒来后脖子疼到无法扭转，一条腿也仿佛和中枢神经失去联系变得冰凉麻木，Mika急吼吼地给他按摩了很久，上班差点迟到。

Mika于心不忍，第二天晚上就允许Kazuma睡到他的房间，促狭的单人床，Kazuma体温偏高，烤得Mika脸颊和后背发烫。

此后的每一天，离开时会有人目送他说“いってらっしゃい”，下班回来打开门会有人迎接他一句“おかえり”。吃过晚饭后Kazuma会靠在他身上，两个人看电视聊天或者各不干扰，经常是Mika说点什么，Kazuma只是听。和第一印象不同，和人熟络后的Mika什么都说，关于家庭、工作和理想对象，却对上一段恋情矢口不言。但Kazuma能猜到一二，相遇那日的酒精，Mika的呓语，和那个吻。

睡觉的时候，起初的窘迫消散殆尽，单人床另一侧的凹陷和温度让人安心。

Mika向来对这片土地没有归属感，在商社和同事客户们大多也用英语交流，他甚至连便利店里微波炉上的片假名还没认全。他认为自己充其量也只算一个日裔美国人，这间公寓更算不上什么“家”，然而如今即使12月末的东京在一天天变得更冷，他却感觉一股暖流顺着脊椎一点点流进他的心脏。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章阿廉乱入。

很快就到了圣诞节。

国外负责交接的甲方大多放假，今天格外悠闲，准点就能下班。

Mika把早稻田大学的那个下垂眼实习生打发去其他部门送咖啡，亲自接手了整理文件的工作，繁琐无聊，却足够充实。他不想一个人这么早回家。

他依然记得去年圣诞节和女友开车去涩谷吃意大利菜，凌晨时分他们在圣诞配色的东京塔下接吻，交换爱意和誓言。今年，以及以后，大概都没有这样的机会了。

Mika烦躁地给Kazuma发了短信。

「今天加班会回去的很晚，你自己解决晚餐吧。冰箱里还有速冻食品。」连个“sorry”都懒得多打。今天晚上他只需要酒精的陪伴。

「今天是圣诞节啊，我等你回来，我们出去吃点好吃的吧？虽然没有预约，麦当劳也可以，我请客！」Kazuma躺在沙发上迅速回了消息，又挑了一个委屈的表情包。

然后他盯着短信界面的“已读”等了一会儿，皱起眉。

Kazuma只开了沙发旁的那盏落地灯，一边在电脑上写伴奏消磨时间，一边等Mika回来。一直到夜里十一点多，外面传来钥匙插进锁孔的声音。

Kazuma赤着脚飞跑去迎接，开门却是两个人。

一个西装男人，身上挂着满身酒气的Mika。

领带揉成一团塞在手巾袋里，衬衫皱巴巴的，扣子开到胸前。

Kazuma盯着那人扶住Mika腰侧的手指，脸色一沉。

“ _あの…_ ”感受到Kazuma身上低气压的男人尴尬地开口，他显然没料到屋子里还有人，“ _请问这里是橋爪さん的家吧？_ ”

“ _是的。_ ”Kazuma像家里的男主人一样把灯打开，胳膊伸长堵住门框，他个子高肩膀又宽，不笑的时候一副生人勿近的样子。

“ _我以为橋爪さん住的是一居室呢……_ ”男人讪笑了一下。

“ _忘了说，我是他的表弟哦，ミッチェル和馬。最近家里出了点事情，我在ミカくん这里借住一下。_ ”Kazuma面无表情地看着他。

“ _啊，这样啊。那个，今天是圣诞节嘛，下班很早，我们几个单身汉就聚在居酒屋小酌，没想到橋爪さん喝多了，就由我把他送回来，我是橋爪さん的同事田中しょ……_ ”

“ _ありがとう，田中さん，_ ”Kazuma看到田中试图进屋的脚步马上打断他的自我介绍，上手捞住几乎不省人事的Mika，“ _接下来由我照顾他就好了，给你添麻烦了，非常抱歉哦。_ ”

说完后便把门拍在田中脸上。

Kazuma扶着Mika脱鞋，Mika突然醒了，挣扎了一下抽出胳膊脸朝下跌在地毯上。

“ _痛い...田中さん……_ 抱歉，我要回去了……家里还有事情……”Mika徒劳着挥舞着手臂试图站起来，又捂着撞疼的鼻子倒在地上。

Kazuma赶紧蹲下去扶他，把男人抱在怀里才看到Mika红着鼻子，满脸都是泪水。

巧克力色的虹膜搅着溢出的痛苦，让Kazuma想起那天在街边捡到他时，Mika在他怀里睁开眼睛也是这种神态。

“Why she left? Am I that bad?”Mika拧着眉毛等眼神聚焦看清楚是Kazuma后，放声啜泣着，“this cannot be true......”

“ _大丈夫よ、ミカくん，大丈夫，_ ”Kazuma用力环住他的背，抬手揉了揉他的头发，“It’s ok. You can always count on me. I’ll never leave you alone .”

Mika只哭了一小会儿就在Kazuma的肩上沉沉睡去。

Kazuma小心翼翼地把Mika放到床上，突然想起什么似的看了一眼床头柜的闹钟。

23:58。还来得及。

Kazuma跑到客厅，从盒子里拿出那枝他特意买回来的槲寄生。

认真地用和纸胶带把槲寄生贴到床头。

然后在12月25日结束前的最后几秒俯身亲吻Mika的嘴唇。

“圣诞节的时候，两个人在槲寄生下相遇是要接吻的，”Kazuma柔声说，“Merry Christmas, Mika.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿廉的三花小猫确实是叫花ちゃん，然翻遍全网也不知道另一只玳瑁叫什么(つД`)ノ

“你之前告诉田中你是我的表弟？”晚餐前，Mika在灶台前慢慢搅着那锅奶油浓汤，随口提起。

“不然呢，你想让一个住在你屋檐下的男人称呼自己是什么？”Kazuma盘腿坐在沙发上拨着吉他弦弹一些无意义的调子，那是Mika上大学时社团里用的吉他，只是上班之后再也没时间弹，最近成了Kazuma的宝贝。

“抱歉，下次有人来的时候我一定提前告知你。今天上班的时候田中向我抱怨那天遇见的我的表弟没礼貌，没请他进去喝点什么，还向我问了好多关于你的事情。”Mika说完舀了一小勺汤尝了味道。

提前告知我，让我离开，然后等你被那混蛋吃干抹净咯？Kazuma心里窜起一股火，脸上倒还无所谓的样子，“如果你有一天结婚了，你会把我赶出去吗？”

“我不会kick you out，我只会礼貌地ask you to leave。况且你本来也不会在这里呆太久。”Mika又自顾自啜了一口浓汤。

Kazuma放下吉他溜到Mika身边，“我也想尝。”

Mika拿着汤勺回头时，看到Kazuma盯着他的表情突然变得陌生而冷漠。

“ _ペット（宠物）。我是你的宠物。_ 下一次再有男人抱着你回来，我会这样说的。”他凑上去吸吮了一下Mika挂着一丝奶油的下唇，又恢复了那副明亮的表情，“很好喝。”

Kazuma哼着歌走开，潇洒地跳过沙发背盘腿坐好，从地毯上捡起吉他。

留Mika一个人举着冷掉的汤愣在原地。

第二天上午，Mika醒来的时候身侧的位置早已没有了温度。这是Kazuma第一次起的比他早。

Mika慢腾腾地去洗手间放水，正巧撞见Kazuma打开门头发湿漉漉地出来，腰上只围了条毛巾，露出白花花的健壮胸膛，耳根和脖颈蒸得通红。

“吓我一跳，Kaz！早上洗完澡也要穿衣服吧！”Mika红着脸骂他，Kazuma重重地喘着气无视了他，又回了卧室，反锁了门。

“见鬼！”Mika低声咒骂一句。不知道Kazuma又在抽什么风。

后来的一个月，日日如此。Kazuma每天都是早上比他先起，洗完澡也不吃早饭就又把自己闷在房间不知道在干什么，有时候下班回来看到冰箱里给Kazuma准备的午饭还完完整整地放在保鲜盒里。甚至有几天Mika很晚下班回家，屋子里都没有人。

晚饭时Kazuma也兴趣缺缺，对于Mika提出的话题和比以往更加丰盛的食物都是敷衍了事，冷着脸动动筷子就又抱着电脑回卧室，根本不给Mika谈话的机会。

Kazuma被Mika养胖了一些的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度凹陷下去。

商社里。

“ _前辈，_ 电脑已经休眠了，你也休息一下吧。”实习生William像游魂一样无声无息飘到Mika身后，无情地指出。

Mika做完下午的工作就开始对着电脑发呆。

据William观察，这种现象已经持续了接近一个星期。

从那天晚上说完那番话就不理他了，「别的男人」是什么意思？有那么夸张吗？Kaz本来就是宠物嘛。只不过不能被别人知道而已。喝酒被同事送回家，一只宠物在生什么见鬼的气？还有那个该死的吻，不，那叫不叫吻？

Mika下意识地抬手去摸自己的下唇，差点撞到给他递茶的William的手臂。

“抱歉！”Mika回过神来，歉意地笑了一下，突然发现William拿茶杯的手上有几道已经结痂的抓痕。

“你有养猫啊？这里。”Mika指了一下自己手相同的位置。

“啊，是的，”那双除了看到美股波动之外几乎没什么神采的下垂眼突然变得柔和起来，“我有两只小猫，前几天第一次带女朋友回家过夜，冷落了她们，女朋友一走花ちゃん就给了我一爪子。”

“えええええ，原来宠物是会吃醋的吗？”

“当然，他们和人类一样是有感情的。”

所以Kazuma是在吃醋吗？因为他冷落了他，骗他自己加班其实是去和别人喝酒了……还有那个把他赶走的问题，如果是这样，那么一切都说得通了。

Mika抬眼，发现已经5:03。

于是突然啪地关了笔电，从座位上跳起来，抱着外套和包飞奔出门，“ _帰ります！お疲れ。_ “

William恢复了面无表情的模样，对着Mika的背影点了点头，“ _お疲れ様でした。_ ”

抱着一大堆食材打开门，看到沙发边缘露出的一撮棕色头发，果然Kazuma还在生闷气。

Mika故意大声叫他，“Kaz, Kaz? 出来嘛，看我买了什么回来——”

然后他才发现Kazuma正窝在沙发上打盹，怀里抱着那个Mika常用来靠背的抱枕。

Mika放下食材坐到Kazuma腿边，伸手捏住他的鼻子。

Kazuma的表情变得愈发狰狞，然后缓慢地睁开了眼。

“早晨醒得早，也不用一整天都这么没精神吧，这才6点。”Mika揉了揉Kazuma的卷毛脑袋，明显还有起床气的人移开视线沉默着。

“好吧，是我的错。我不该骗你然后去和同事喝酒，喝了个烂醉还被别人送回来。我很抱歉，好吗？别生气了，”Mika干脆趴在Kazuma身上去拧他的脸，试图扯出一个笑脸，“今天买回来很多东西，我做芝士通心粉吃好不好？我真的很抱歉，别这样了，你让我做什么都行……”

但Mika没有为抛弃他的问题道歉，因为这是既定事实，他知道Kazuma也心知肚明。

“Anything？”Kazuma突然抓住他的手腕。

Mika狐疑地皱了皱眉，“…Anything.”

话音一落，Kazuma猛地起身抱住Mika的后脑和腰，将他们的位置调转。

“ _なんでもいいなら、やっちゃっていい？_ ”Kazuma脸色很不好看，低头用力去吻他的主人，尖尖的犬齿在Mika的下唇留下血色的痕迹。

Mika因为震惊过度在Kazuma身下僵硬得像根木头，直到Kazuma的手摸进他的家居服下摆才猛地挣动起来，卯足了力气一拳打在Kazuma的颧骨。

“你他妈的有什么毛病？”Mika怒吼。

Kazuma停下了动作，直起身子。Kazuma的额发掩住了眼睛，偏开头盯着地毯。Mika才后悔自己是不是下手太重了，抬手想道歉时Kazuma突然抽开了手，从他身上离开。

然后又一言不发地径直走向卧室。

“别的什么都行，但我不会和我不爱的人做这个的，Kaz。”Mika盯着Kazuma高大的背影，赌气说。

“我也不会，Mika。”Kazuma脚步一滞，没有回头看他。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章小怜出没。

又是沉默的一夜。

翌日清晨，Mika听到外面窸窸窣窣的声音，猜到又是Kazuma不知道在搞什么鬼，烦躁地把被子拉到头顶。

再睁开眼睛已经接近七点。

“该死！”Mika迅速洗漱穿衣飞奔出门，在街边买饭团的时候才想起来早上似乎没有看到Kazuma。

月末收尾工作，忙忙碌碌一整天，Mika根本无暇顾及今晨的小插曲。

下午拖着疲倦的身躯开门，连“ _我回来了_ ”都懒得说。

Kazuma果然不在。

最近他又开始习惯单身汉生活了，打开门不用期待什么，其实也不错。Mika这样安慰自己。

给Kazuma发了短信，一直到吃饭时间还是“未读”。

Mika把剩下的汤菜用保鲜膜包好放进冰箱，到客厅打开了电视。

坐进沙发里，突然感觉尾椎被硌了一下。

顺着沙发缝隙摸进去，发现是Kazuma的手机。

Mika突然想到了什么，起身快步走向储物间。

那里的门半掩着。推开门，Kazuma的行李箱不翼而飞。

翻遍公寓也没找到Kazuma的电脑。

Mika突然感觉胃袋里沉满了石头。

Kazuma消失后的第四天，是休息日。

Mika把前天和昨天放在冰箱里的剩菜全部倒掉，思忖片刻决定来做个全屋大扫除，最后洗衣服时已经累得精疲力尽。

Mika仔细地把每件衣服的口袋都翻好，思绪溜到上次他拜托Kazuma帮忙洗衣服，结果落在卫衣口袋里的餐巾纸在洗衣机里肆虐，搅得所有深色衣物惨不忍睹。

想到这里，一丝酸涩涌上鼻尖。

Mika的手突然在睡衣口袋里掏到一张硬硬的卡片。

他回忆起那天晚上，他靠着Kazuma的肩膀打盹，他的宠物正才思泉涌，手指在键盘上翻飞。

“这是什么？看起来像pr的轨道。”Mika懒懒地问。

“Cubase，记得我跟你说过我和我爸因为玩音乐的事情吵翻了天吗，我已经找到了合适的工作室，最近在自己写歌了。”

Kazuma从一旁的背包里摸出一张名片塞在Mika的睡衣口袋里，“这是地址，哪天我不在家，可以去找我。”

Mika狠狠地敲了一下自己的脑袋，把要洗的衣服一股脑塞回洗衣篮，穿好衣服下楼。

工作室在浅草一条昏暗小巷的三楼，Mika寻寻觅觅很久才找对地方。

“ _えっと、不好意思……_ ”他敲了敲半开的门。

“Ohhhh，hey man，请问你找谁？”一个小个子少年一蹦一跳地过来。

“Kaz。Mitchell Kazuma。”Mika说。

“Ohhhhh，我知道了。你是他的主人，Mika！”少年非常自来熟的拍了拍他的肩膀，“Caelan，by the way。”

Mika红了脸，宠物的事情他对母亲和姐姐都守口如瓶，而Kazuma就这么随意地把这件事抖出去。

Mika跟着Caelan进去，工作室空间不大，摆满了各种Mika从没见过的音响控制器之类的东西，且只有他一个人。

“Kaz和几个朋友去大阪参加音乐研讨会了，我以为他会告诉你。”Caelan从小冰箱里取了一支能量饮料示意Mika，Mika摇摇头。

“大阪？他好像没跟我说过，”Mika懊恼地咬了咬嘴唇，他已经习惯了Kazuma作为宠物来逗他开心，当Kazuma不理他之后，两个人自然而然进入冷战，“那具体什么时候回来？”

“四五天？或者一周吧，还不确定。”Caelan耸耸肩，思考了一下又说，“有句话不应该我来问但是，Kaz最近是怎么了？Seems like he was deeply hurt, by someone. I don’t know.”

Mika努力不去想那个人是自己。

第二天在会社里。

William在Mika身后犹犹豫豫地开口。

“ _前辈，_ 你看起来脸色很不好，要不要休息一下？这个我可以做……”

“William！”Mika突然收回神，抓住年轻人的手臂，“你的猫有没有一声不吭突然消失过？”

William为难地摇了摇头，“从来没有……怎么了，是你的宠物丢了吗？”

“啊，呃，是我姐姐的狗。”Mika连忙收回手，“她的狗前两天莫名其妙跑出去了，还没有回来，她在电话里和我哭诉了好久。”

“我很抱歉。……但是，有个方法不知道能不能帮到你，是我妈妈告诉我的。”William从桌上抽了张A4纸，又拿起记号笔刷刷写下几个大字。

_「今帰り来む」。_

“把它贴满家里的墙壁，然后再拿一张把宠物喜欢的食物压在上面，用心祈福，宠物就会回来的。”

Mika将信将疑地照做了。等把所有的字符写完贴完已经忙到接近夜里一点。

他气若游丝地俯身倒在床上。

第一次地，Mika抓过Kazuma的枕头。他把头埋进柔软的织物，上面残存着他们共用的洗发香波的味道，还有让Mika安心的，Kazuma的味道。

他已经不记得自己是从什么时候开始如此依赖Kazuma。

是附近的便利店店员调侃他的日语越来越好了，是什么都习惯买双人份，还是每天早晨醒来他都乐于看到那张小狗一样的笑脸？……

Mika这才意识到，一直以来都是Kazuma陪伴他安慰他，作为一只合格的宠物无条件接纳他的一切，而他作为主人，除了食物和住所，又为Kazuma做了什么。

他甚至连他每天忙忙碌碌在做什么、烦恼什么，全都一无所知。

Mika抽了抽鼻子，抱着枕头沉沉睡去。

从家里出来才发现手机莫名其妙地消失，让Kazuma有些担心Mika。他的主人太依赖他，不知道几天见不到人也不通话，他会不会想念他。

Kazuma坐在前往关西机场的车上时，又在后悔那天晚上的事。

_“什么都可以的话，这样也行吗？”_

他太心急，占有欲攥得他喘不过气，才做出那样愚蠢的事情。

Mika不是属于他的，他没资格要求Mika每天准时回家，占用他的私人时间和空间，还像对待女孩子们似的抛出一点甜头然后从她们那里得到更多恩惠——Mika是个笨蛋中的笨蛋，一旦他认定了什么人，就会一心一意对他好。

Mika的笑颜，哭泣时候泪水滑落的方向，上唇的小痣，拿筷子时交叠的手指，这些都让他着迷。Kazuma在认识到这些之后才发现深陷其中的其实是他自己。有几个早晨，晨勃涨得他身体发痛，始作俑者就躺在旁边，臀部的曲线在被子下炫耀着美好的弧度，而他只能用冷水和手指熄灭狂躁的欲望。

他以为自己每天泡在音乐里不理会Mika就能遏制这种感情，而他越是隐藏，它越是强烈，闷得他喘不过气。

所以当中午Sean接到Caelan的电话，请他告知Kazuma Mika昨天下午来过工作室后，Kazuma立即买了最近的机票，一个人先行返回东京。

落地羽田机场时已经是晚上12点多。

Kazuma火急火燎地叫了的士回家，打开门发现餐厅的灯亮着。

那盏暖色的灯照亮了一大片区域，过道所见之处贴满了字符，Mika的日语和毛笔字都很差劲，不知道写这些用了多久。

他沿着灯光过去看到用保鲜膜包好的一盘寿司放在桌上，一下子想起这是之前他无理取闹吵着要吃的和牛寿司。没想到Mika还记得。

卧室门没有关。他轻手轻脚地走进去，Mika正紧紧抱着他的枕头，睡脸平静。

Mika misses him. 这让Kazuma心里甜蜜得发痛。如果可以，他愿意永远这样痛下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小马凌晨坐出租车从机场回家 大家千万不要学 立本出租车 谁打谁知道（。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 红豆泥私密马赛 久等了 应该还有一章就完结了！

Mika早晨被手机定时吵醒。他揉了揉脸，迷迷糊糊中发现昨晚应该在怀里的枕头消失了。

腰上有一种莫名的沉重感，火热的体温紧贴着他的后背。

他一怔，立刻清醒过来。

猛地翻了个身。

他日思夜想的脸就出现在视野里。像一个月前的每一个早晨一样，不像醒着时那样把朝气和野心都写在脸上的，单纯的平静的睡颜。

他们的距离几乎是鼻尖贴着鼻尖。Mika不想思考现在是什么状况，他抬手揽住Kazuma的脖子，下巴嵌入那处肩窝，再次闭上眼睛，呼吸他的气味。

如果这是梦的话，那就再做久一些吧。

直到一直搭在腰上的手指突然收紧。

Mika抬头，他们目光相接。

“ _おはよう。_ ”Kazuka尴尬地皱起一对英气的眉毛，“可以换个姿势抱吗？肩膀有点麻了。”

Mika噌地收回手从床上爬起来，两片红晕飞上颧骨。

“ _ただいま。_ ”Kazuma也坐起来，前倾上身啵地亲了一口Mika柔软的嘴唇。

Mika吓得一跳，差点后仰从床上跌下去。

Kazuma急忙抓住他的手腕。

“这不是一个吻，”Kazuma认真地盯住Mika的眼睛，摇了摇头，“是宠物的轻咬。”

Kazuma又把Mika拉近啄在他的嘴唇，末地补充道：“是宠物亲昵的表现。”

Mika耳廓红得像夏威夷的扶桑，别开脸盯着地板，“不要再这样做了。”

Kazuma爬起来跪坐着，轻轻抱住Mika，“I miss you. And I’m sorry for doing that.”

Mika意识到他是在说那天晚上沙发上发生的事。

“我们以后都不要吵架了，可以吗？如果我再向你发火，你只需要拍拍我的脑袋，我们就和好如初。我向你保证。”

在外面，他是家庭寄予厚望的儿子，是百花丛中过片叶不沾身的花花公子，整日为了学业梦想和人际关系焦头烂额，但回到这个家里，他可以卸下所有的压力和防备，只做这个人的宠物。

“我还想再多做一会儿Mika的宠物。”Kazuma收紧胳膊。

这个早上，Kazuma向他表现出前所未有的眷恋和依赖。Mika又想起那天晚上Kazuma对他说“我也不会”，声音发着抖。Mika感觉得到，一种超出主人和宠物的关系穿过两人堪堪筑起的壁垒，在他们的情感里生长。但他又害怕这是自己的自作多情——他常常撞见Kazuma和各种不同的男男女女发露骨的Line、甚至在家里用Facetime调情。他才20岁，高大英俊，前途光明，怎么会把时间浪费在他一个整天奔波忙碌的白领身上。他又想起他的前任女友，她主动亲了他，也主动离开了他。

所以Mika只是像对待宠物那样，疏离地温柔地拍了拍Kazuma的脑袋，“ _いい子、いい子。_ ”

一切突然又回到了正轨。就好像前几天所有的不快都未曾发生过。

“明天就是你在公司实习的最后一天了吧？恭喜你。”Mika转了一圈椅子，和在背对着他的办公桌上正在发短信的William闲聊。

“是的，谢谢。”William向他颔首。

“怎么样，未来还是想去纽约证交所工作吗？那边的工作压力肯定比日本还大。”Mika啜了一口咖啡。

“事实上，我打算先把工作和学习的事情搁置一阵子，满足一下自己的爱好，”William在手机上拨弄了一下调出SoundCloud的界面，“有时间的话请听一下我的原创歌吧，写了几首，接下来我打算去签事务所了。”

“Wow, that’s dope, man!”Mika惊讶地睁大了眼睛，拿过自己的手机下载了SoundCloud。

把椅子转回电脑，一股酸涩的情感涌上眼眶。

Kazuma也在做这样很酷的事情，可自己从未想到支持鼓励他。

他把耳机戴上，听完了William的LONELY NIGHTS.。歌很好听，毕竟William看起来就是一副厌世艺术家的模样。

SoundCloud的相关曲目突然映入他的眼帘。

Kaz - To You。这个名字攫住了他的心脏。

Mika点开了那首歌，熟悉的声音开始在耳机里播放。

**_I never really thought_ **   
**_That things would fall in place all in the end_ **   
**_But now there ain't no time to waste_ **   
**_I wish i got the chance to tell you this_ **

**_You make me feel like all pains gone away_ **   
**_Lately everythings been off_ **   
**_Without you girl my head just hurts_ **   
**_We had a fumble that broke us_ **

**_You got my hand so tied up_ **   
**_We push and pull but nothing works_ **   
**_You make me feel like i have lost_ **

**_I can't change what you think_ **   
**_Maybe it's for the best that you moved on_ **   
**_But now i'm stuck here thinking bout what to say_ **   
**_I didn't get the chance to tell you this_ **

像在他的耳边呢喃。除了那个女性称谓在他听来实在刺耳。

他被动了23年，第一次，他想主动去了解那个答案。

手机忽然跳出Line的消息，是Kazuma。

「抱歉，今天晚上会在工作室待到很晚，晚饭和睡觉都不用等我啦，记得给我留门就好。」

Mika咬了咬下唇，熄灭手机开始工作。

凌晨两点。

Mika昏昏沉沉地趴在餐桌上，眼睛茫然地盯着电脑里William推荐给他的Scoopy Doo努力保持清醒，以免Kazuma什么时候回来。

突然耳朵捕捉到墙外电梯上行的声音。

Mika从椅子上爬起来，踉踉跄跄地冲出门外去，连鞋都没穿。

“这么晚了，你在这里干什么？”Kazuma出现在楼道拐角，停在那里问。

身体比意识更先做出行动，Mika小跑过去抱住Kazuma，手臂一点点收紧，呼吸出租车和烟草之外的，Kazuma身上的味道。

“You are back.”他说。

“I said, I‘ll never leave you alone.”Kazuma回答，吻上Mika的发际，没有被拒绝。

Kazuma把背包的另一条带子甩到肩上，突然打横把Mika抱起来。

“你在干什么！”Mika一下子红了脸，手臂急忙圈住Kazuma的脖颈。

“因为你没穿鞋就跑出来了。”Kazuma相当理直气壮，睨了一眼Mika赤裸的脚背。

就着这个姿势，两个人初遇时的回忆突然从Mika脑子里全数复苏。那时他也是这样被Kazuma抱着上楼。还有一个吻。

但Kazuma从未提起过。这又让Mika心里开始打鼓。

Kazuma把Mika放在沙发上，然后坐在他身边。

“有一件事，我必须要告诉你，Mika。我要和工作室一起去参加亚巡，明天就要走了，抱歉，我不能再做你的宠物了。”

Mika的脑袋轰地炸开。


End file.
